


Une histoire de genre

by Neechu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: He Tian centric, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: Elle n'était pas vraiment son genre, c'était ce qu'il se répétait à chaque fois. Sauf qu'elles n'étaient jamais son genre.





	Une histoire de genre

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement posté sur FFnet, ce texte a été rédigé pour la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème "Genre".
> 
> I'm sorry that I can't write in english. I can, technically, but... oh boy, that would be a terrible idea.

Elle n’était pas vraiment son genre, c’était ce qu’il se répétait à chaque fois.

Sauf qu’elles n’étaient jamais son genre.

Les filles qui lui tournaient autour comme des mouches à l’école, les filles dans les magazines qu’il continuait d’acheter et de feuilleter par inertie, des fois que, ou celles sur internet... Non, vraiment, ce n’était jamais son genre.

.

D’abord, il y avait eu Jian Yi.

Ce n’était pas un ami, ni même un pote. Parce que même si He Tian était capable de charmer n’importe quelle demoiselle rien qu’avec un sourire, se faire des amis c’était une toute autre histoire quand on faisait partie d’une famille comme la sienne.

Les gens ne savaient rien de sa famille. De ce qu’elle était, et encore moins de ce qu’elle faisait, mais la génétique avait fait son boulot. Crainte, respect, jalousie. On ne devenait pas ami avec quelqu’un qui nous inspirait ces sentiments, on l’évitait. Quand on avait un semblant de bon sens et d’instinct de survie.

Ce que Jian Yi n’avait pas, de toute évidence. Enfin, si, mais qui se nommait Zhan Zheng Xi, donc cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

Ou peut-être que si, en fait, parce qu’il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans l’amitié que ces deux-là entretenait. Quelque chose qui l’intriguait, qu’il pensait comprendre sans pour autant savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement.

.

Puis était arrivé Don’t Close Mountain.

Jian Yi n’était pas un ami, un pote tout au plus parce qu’il pouvait l’emmerder et le faire chier. Bref, faire des trucs incroyablement amusants avec lui sans qu’il ne prenne cela comme du harcèlement ou des menaces de mort. Mais ce n’était certainement pas pour le venger qu’il avait commencer à s’en prendre au rouquin.

He Tian n’avait rien dit, ni agit, mais il avait bien compris la nature de la haine féroce de ce voyou envers son camarade d’école et quelque chose tout au fond de lui le poussait à écraser ce type. Il voulait lui faire ravaler sa fierté, l’humilier, lui faire regretter d’avoir pu détester un type de cette façon et pour cette raison.

C’était comme un nouveau jeu, comme avoir un nouveau jouet.

Un jouet très amusant, par ailleurs, et très obéissant après un bon coup de genou bien placé. Cependant, ce que Tian n’avait pas envisagé, c’était que s’investir autant dans la vie de quelqu’un dans le but de la lui pourrir, c’était s’investir tout court.

Et, petit à petit, ce n’était plus pour l’humilier et l’asservir qu’il lui collait sa langue dans la bouche, qu’il lui faisait porter des boucles d’oreilles, qu’il lui envoyait des photos de sa bite...

Non, vraiment, ce n’était plus pour ça qu’il l’appelait au milieu de la nuit, son petit Mo.

.

_Parce qu’elles n’étaient pas son genre, elles n’étaient jamais son genre..._


End file.
